My Girl: L's story
by Nekohime17
Summary: Kira is Light... L knows that now since he's....... YOU HAVE TO READ IT! TEEHEE RATED M FOR A LITTLE LEMON HAPPENING BEFORE SOMEONE'S EYES! LXMISA FOR LOVE & LXLIGHT FOR FRIENDSHIP! NO YAOI, even though i wished i had made it like that!


**My Girl: L's story

* * *

**

Hey There!!

I'm so excited!!

i made this story right now and i decided to post it!!

IT'S REALLY CONFUSING!! YOU HAVE TO READ IT TWO TIMES TO GET IT!! -giggle-

this story got inspired by Obsession no es amor's story "Candy drippin like water," chapter one. Her's about sasuke from naruto and this one is about L from death note.

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE!! IF I DID I, L WOULDNT HAVE DIED, MISA WOULD HAVE BEIN WITH L AND LIGHT WILL HAVE ROTEN TO DEATH!! (JUST KIDDING, I LIKE LIGHT TOO HEHE)**

* * *

**My Girl**

Light Yagami is really Kira.

I have known that for a fact when he looked at me with a devilish grin.

He was holding me.

My chest was burning.

I just stood there looking at him holding me and screaming.

("NO!!")

What a faker.

I knew I was right.

I knew I wasn't wrong.

He was definitely Kira and he lied throw my nose.

I can't believe I liked him.

I actually considered him my best friend, my companion, my soul mate, even though that sounds wrong. chuckle

I look at everybody from the task force panicked.

Mr. Yagami run to light and told him to let me go, that it was too late. He stood up, let me go, and walked up to me.

I just looked at him indifferent and he just looked at me with a really evil face, Kira's face.

I turned to Mr. Yagami

("He's dead!!")

Then I turned to light and he started walking outside the door.

He was pretending he was crying.

I went to follow him.

He went in a room and saw sand.

I looked at the sand and saw a death note sticking out.

It must have been the other Shinigami, Rem.

I saw Light bending down and he put the death note in back of his pants and covered it with his coat.

("There's something in here!") He called after he covered it.

I just looked at him and saw the rest of the task force run in the room.

("What is it?") One of them questioned.

("I don't know but it just appeared in here!") Light responds.

I just look at Light, while the task force was trying to find out what the sand was.

Light just looked at them evil.

Is he trying to kill them all?

Is he trying to trick them all?

I tried to call them but no one could hear me.

"Matsuda!" I cried but he didn't hear me.

"Mr. Yagami!" I screamed up my lungs but he didn't even turn to look at me.

It was no use.

"LIGHT YAGAMI IS KIRA!!" I screamed, even though they didn't hear me.

I was hopeless now.

They didn't need my help anymore.

They forgot about me and they let Light take my name 'L'.

He was 23 now and Mr. Yagami, his dad, was dead.

I was happy he died happy, knowing his son wasn't kira, but now he was always depress and cried a lot.

I turned to look at him and he saw at his son with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe my son is really kira!" He cried and cried as he looked at his son next to Misa Amane.

Misa Amane, my crush.

She was the one that made my heart skip 10 beats at ones.

She is the second Kira but she still stole my heart.

She was cute and sexy.

I always liked looking at her commercials because they made me eat her with my eyes.

She was candy to me.

I knew Light didn't like her, but it made me happy that he was making her happy.

I wanted to be with her.

Be inside of her in her arms, but light was the one inside of her right now as I looked at Misa scream in pleasure.

("MORE!!")

That made me angry.

He got to be with her, in her, and he didn't like her or love her.

He just used her.

How could she be so dumb?!

I closed my eyes and turned to Mr. Yagami.

Mr. Yagami was so busy crying that he didn't see the scene that was happening before his eyes.

("HARDER LIGHT…. HARDER!!")

I turned to look at Misa and she was sweating and closed her eyes really hard as she managed to grab Light's neck.

A tear fell from my cheeks.

"Boys don't cry!!" I said out loud that Mr.Yagami turned and looked at me.

"You're right..." He said as he cleaned his tears and we left the room.

"Are you alright Ryuzaki?" He asked.

I never told him that I was in love with Misa and I never intend to do.

"Yeah…" That's all I managed to say as I went to sit down in a nearby couch and sit in my normal sitting position.

"Hn…" he managed to say and sit next to me.

"I actually saw a glimpse of what Light was doing back there in that room with Misa but I wanted to respect their property… You where watching right Ryuzaki?"

I looked at him in panic.

I really never had sex with anybody but desired to do it with Misa.

To take her in my arms and take her straight to paradise.

"Yeah… but not on them."

That's all I could say.

Pathetic, I know.

"What were you watching?"

"I was watching at the shinigami who was laughing really hard…"

Yeah, Ryuk the shinigami was watching them but they didn't know.

("HAHAHAHA")

That's all we heard as we saw Misa coming out of the room covering herself with a white sheet.

("RYUK!!")

Light screamed at him.

Ryuk got out of the room and went in the living room, still laughing.

Misa went inside the room, and we heard giggles fading away.

Ryuk just stood in front of the door laughing, but then he stopped.

He walked to the kitchen and got a red apple and ate in it one bite.

I just looked at him.

"You can see us, right?" I asked cautious.

He turned and looked at me.

"I'm a shinigami; I can see you clearly…" He said as he saw me and Mr. Yagami.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"No… and I don't intend to tell him." And he started laughing.

"I'm serious!!" I said.

"Really, he doesn't know that two ghost are invading his home!" he laugh again as he got two apples and ate them.

("HARDER!!")

I covered my ears.

I'm not a ghost.

I'm still alive.

Mr. Yagami just looked at me.

He knew I didn't want to admit I was dead.

("LIGHT!!")

I don't want to hear that anymore.

Now it was my turn to have Misa.

I wasn't dead.

I was still alive.

Even though I consider Light my best friend, I wanted Misa.

He was Kira.

KIRA!!

HE'S KIRA AND WANTS TO KILL HER.

HE'S JUST USING HER.

HE WANTS TO KILL HER!!

HE WANTS TO KILL HER!!

KILL HER!!

Now I stand next to Mr. Yagami and Light. Misa is playing with my hair as I play with hers too.

I can have her now.

Light definitely doesn't want her anymore.

She's no use to him anymore.

She knows that too and she thinks I'm cute.

"You're cute Ryuzaki!"

I turn to her and give her a small kiss.

She giggles and hugs me tight.

"Misa…"

Light looks at her and she looks at him.

"You're cute too, but you already have your time MISTER!"

I just chuckle as I see her fight with Light.

She stops and looks at me.

"I look creepy don't I?" she says as she points to her body.

"Yeah… a cute creepy chick!"

I kiss her again.

She kisses me back.

"Ryuzaki…" She said as she cached a little breath.

"I told you to call me Lawliet…" I managed to say as I kiss her again.

Light and Mr. Yagami look at me.

"Lawliet?!" They ask in shock.

"Yeah, that's my real name." I say as I let go of Misa.

"Ohhh" Mr. Yagami responds.

"That explains the L." Light responds.

("SOMEBODY HELP!!") All of us turn to look at a guy running up to us in panic.

("What's wrong?") A lady asks and looks at us in shock.

("IT'S A GIRL'S BODY!!") The guy tells the lady.

Misa turns to look at me and giggles a little.

"They look really scared…" She giggles to herself again.

"Well you're creepy!" Light tells her and Misa kicks him in the leg.

**My girl.**

("SHE LOOKS FAMILIAR!!") A girl comes running up to us and the lady stops her.

("IT'S MISA-MISA!!") The girl screams and cries then faints.

("CALL THE POLICE!!") Somebody screams.

("MISA-MISA IS DEAD!!") Someone else screams.

**My girl.**

Misa giggles again and hugs me tighter.

I hug her back.

**My girl.**

Light is dead.

Mr. Yagami is dead.

Misa is dead.

I'm dead.

Kira wasn't Light.

He was Ryuk.

And he killed my best friend.

Destroyed his life.

Now we stand here.

Looking at Misa's body.

**My girl.**

Covered in blood.

She killed herself because Light died.

**My girl.**

Now I stand here with my best friend

his dad

And

**My girl.**

Nothing will destroy us now.

Not even KIRA!!

**THE END

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I WAS CRYING WHEN I WAS MAKING THIS!! -snif-

i really want Misa to stay with L!! i dont like her being used by Light!!

i definately think that L liked her so much but he didnt wanted to interfer with her happiness!!

What do you think?!

by the way, L was dead all along! Light was dead when he was now standing next to his dad, L and Misa. Sorry i didnt mention when Light dies but i decided to make it look like a nightmare. The screaming parts were eckos.

REVIEW!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!


End file.
